The development of mother-child relations is investigated in a sample of 100 primiparous women enrolled in a prospective interdisciplinary study of endocrine, psychiatric, and psychological factors in postpartum depression (Clinical Project No. 88-CH-120). During the first three months postpartum, the growth and development of infants will be assessed and interactions between the mother and infant will be evaluated. Results will be compared for women who develop postpartum depression with those for pregnant women who do not develop postpartum depression.